


Poisoned: An Inuyasha Tale

by clearwater09



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Belly Kink, Fat - Freeform, Gen, Stuffing, Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearwater09/pseuds/clearwater09
Summary: So this is a rewrite of the first story I ever wrote.After being bitten a demon snake, Inuyasha experience some hunger changes.UPDATED 7/19/2020: Fix plot holes and grammar issues
Kudos: 14





	Poisoned: An Inuyasha Tale

*About a month ago*

Inuyasha, was laying on a tree limb, taking a nap, when above him a demon snake slithered out of the leaves towards Inuyasha. Then the snake clamped down on Inuyasha’s forearm, causing him to jump off the branch and fall to the ground. When Inuyasha went to grab the snake and pull it off his arm, he noticed that it was slithering away.

“Fucking snake,” Inuyasha thought to himself as he applied pressure to the bite.

=====================================================================

In a castle not far from Inuyasha’s location, a cloaked figured chuckled as they sat against a wall.

“Soon Inuyasha will be out of my way,” the figured said, grinning.

=====================================================================

*Present Day*

It was the middle of the afternoon on a warm spring day as Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were gathered at a sitting area and talking outside of a ryokan, known in our times as Hōushi, which is in the Ishikawa Prefecture. Kagome had just returned a few days ago after having gone back to her time to take some school exams over the past three months.

“Well, I’m just glad to be back. Those three months of exams were exhausting,” said Kagome smilling.

“And just in time, we had two more people disappear in town this morning, which brings the total of disappearances in the past four days to three,” replied Sango.

“And just like the other disappearance, witnesses in the area have all said they have seen a figure with a large belly and wearing a red robe with silver and white hair in the area,” chimed in Miroku.

“That description sounds a lot like Inuyasha. You don’t think he might have had anything to do with the disappearances, I mean we have been in the area for the time frame and he has been acting stranger than he usually does lately,” stated Shippo.

“Now that you mention it Shippo, Inuyasha has been sleeping more than he usually does, considering he hardly sleeps to begin with, also I swear his face is puffier but his robe makes it hard to tell what the rest of his body looks like,” replied Kagome looking up at Inuyasha sleeping in a nearby cedar tree.

“Kagome,” came Miroku’s voice, “just to be on the safe side, I think it would be best if you took Inuyasha as far away from the village as you can before the sunsets. We will stay here, in case Inuyasha isn’t responsible for the disappearances, which I hope is the case.”

“Alright, you guys stay safe and we’ll be back in the morning,” replied Kagome.

“SIT BOY,” yelled Kagome, there is then a loud thud.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR,” asked Inuyasha as he got off the ground, but quickly calmed down when Kagome told him that she had just sense a piece of the Shikon Jewel nearby and that only Inuyasha and herself would be going after it, as the rest of the group had a spirit to exorcise from a home tonight.

*A few hours later*

The warm day had faded away into a clear and cool night. The bright light of the sun had been replaced with the lights from the full moon and stars. There was also a campfire that was generating enough light and warmth to satisfy him. For Inuyasha, a half-demon, slumber was something that he rarely did before the bite. Kagome had just fallen to sleep moments ago and Inuyasha was set for another night of being up alone. It didn’t make the situation any better that she had taken him on a wild goose chase for a piece of the Shikon Jewel and she just happened to lose track of it right as it got dark. They were now far enough away from the town, that they were forced to setup a camp in the forest for the night.

Ever since Inuyasha was bitten by that demon snake, Inuyasha’s hunger and sleep have been out of harmony. He tried to control his hunger at first by trying to not eat anything at all, but that only worked for a day before he caved and decided to keep his belly constantly stuffed with food. And while that had worked for a week, it was getting to the point where he was constantly eating. So, he then turned his hunger towards eating small rodents and birds. This also worked as a good way to control his hunger, while also still eating regular food for a week. But towards the end of that week he was needing to eat more again to satisfy his hunger. At one point he had thought about snatching up Shippo and Kirara and eating them but decided against it because the rest of the group would have been suspicious if they went missing. He then proceeded next to eating stray dogs and cats. Now his hunger had progressed to the point where he needed to eat humans just to feel full. The first one he ate had kept him full for three days, but last night it took two to make him feel full. Thankfully due to his demonic metabolism allowed for him to digest anything he ate quickly enough that no one would see his distended midsection in the morning, though all this eating did come at a price to his waist line as his body was being overloaded with calories, going from 143lbs to almost 250lbs. Besides from the unusual hunger, after eating he would fall asleep for hours on end until he was either woken up by the group or his belly growling for food. 

“Stupid woman drags me all the way out here for a Jewel shard only to lose it as the sunsets,” Inuyasha thought to himself but was then snapped out of his thoughts by his belly letting out a hungered growl.

“Being out here in this forest is horrible, there is no filling food around for me to eat except Kagome, but I can’t eat her if I want to find the Jewel shards,” he thought, as he rubbed his growing Buddha belly. He gave a look over at Kagome, with his belly giving out a growl but quickly pushed the thought out of his mind again. As his mind worked on what he should do for food, he heard a tree branch or limb snap off in the distance in the forest that brought him out of his thoughts again. He got up and headed over towards the direction where the sound had come from, hoping it was something he could eat, while trying to stay hidden and quiet so he didn’t spook whatever it was. As he got closer, he could hear a male and a female talking. He followed behind them and hid behind a set of trees as he peaked around it looking into the clearing and he could see two plump teens, about fifteen to sixteen years old, walking. He thought for a moment and then a smirk came on his face as he walked into the clearing, licking his lips and thinking to himself, “Ha, this couldn’t have worked out any better in my favor. Now I think it’s time for dinner.” 

“Don’t you think it’s a little late to be out in the middle of a forest by yourself,” Inuyasha asked as he walked up behind the pair. The pair froze in their spot and turned around to look back at Inuyasha and the boy stated, “We know, it’s just that,” as they both started to bawl up.

“We don’t have a home to go back to. Our village was destroyed by a pack of demons a few days ago,” the boy said as two continued to cry as Inuyasha sat down on a husk of a nearby fallen tree, feigning a concern for their issue.

“Don’t cry, come here and sit down, tell me all about it,” Inuyasha said as he was trying to lure the teens into feeling safe and secure around him. The teens obeyed and sat down as they dried the tears from their faces.

“We had been out gathering food and when we returned home our village was on fire and all of our family and friends had either been slaughtered or eaten,” the girl said, “And now we have nowhere to go.” 

“This couldn’t have worked out any better for me, yeah it sucks they lost everything, but I can eat them and no one will come looking for them,” thought Inuyasha, as his stomach growled as to say it agreed, as a small smile appeared on his face.

“What if I told you I know of a village that is taking in refugees, a place where you two can restart your lives over,” Inuyasha replied.

“Really!?” the two cried in union with stars in their eyes. Inuyasha nodded, as he kept the same smile on his face.

“In fact, I can show you two where it is at,” Inuyasha replied. The teens both jumped for joy, giving Inuyasha a massive hug.

“Oh, yes sir, please show us,” they cried out.

“Okay, if you come over here to where I am and look over in the direction behind me, you can see the glow of a torch by the main gate,” Inuyasha said, pointing to the light from his campfire off in the distance, about a hundred yards away.

“Yeah, I do see it over there,” cried the girl.

“If you head towards that light you will find the entrance to the village,” Inuyasha said.

“Thank you very much mister, you don’t know how happy this makes us,” the boy cheerfully replied as they gave Inuyasha another hug before heading towards the light. Both of them had walked maybe four or five steps before feeling a sharp pain as Inuyasha struck the side of their necks causing them to fall over unconscious.

“You two were way too easy to fool. All I had to do was act like I was all concerned about your plight and then you were just putty in my hands. Now which one of you should I start with,” Inuyasha asked out loud, licking his lips as he looked down at the unconscious teens.

“I think I’ll start with the boy first,” Inuyasha said, reaching down and grabbing the boy by the collar of his gi and lifted him up and proceed to stuff the boy’s head into his mouth. He gave the boy’s face a few licks to get a good taste of him. Inuyasha let out a moaned at the boy’s sweet taste. After getting a good amount of taste from the boy, he took another gulp pulling the boy’s chest into his mouth then another one brought the boy’s chubby stomach into his maw. Once again, he began licking the boy, this time the boy’s chest and belly as he savored more of the boy’s sweet taste. Inuyasha then took another gulp bringing the teen’s knee to the edge of his lips. He then tilted his head backwards allowing gravity to assist as he took one last gulp and finished off the rest of the boy. As the boy slipped into Inuyasha’s belly, Inuyasha could feel it surge in size. As Inuyasha was finishing the rest of her brother, the girl began to wake back up. While she began looking around to try and find her brother, who had been next to her before she passed out, Inuyasha let out a belch causing one of the boy’s warazori to travel up his throat and hit the girl in the face. As the girl opened her eyes to see what she had been hit with, she let out a horrified screech, as she looked at the half-demon, who was smirking as he patted his distended, stirring belly. The girl got up and attempted to run away, but before she could get too far, Inuyasha grabbed her by the collar of her gi before she could get away.

“You know running causes you to burn calories and it’s those calories that gave your brother his very sweet taste,” Inuyasha stated as he heaved the girl back towards him. The girl screamed again as her head was engulfed into the ravenous half-demon’s maw. This time instead of eating the portly girl up rapidly, like he had done with her brother, Inuyasha decided to take his time and swallow her slowly, to enjoy her taste and compare it to her brother, so far, she had a wonderfully zesty taste. Inuyasha slowly gulped the teen down little by little, enjoying the zesty taste. Inuyasha pause for a few second, licking over the girl’s skin, to enjoy her amazing taste. He paused again, this time for about ten minutes, as he reached her belly, which had not only a zesty but sweet taste as well. After getting a long and good taste of her belly, Inuyasha proceeded again slowly When he finally got to her feet, he removed the girl’s warazoris and once they were gone, he tilted his head back and slurped the girl’s feet down, sending her down into his belly to join her brother. Once she landed in his belly, it surged out again to half his size. 

“MMM, your taste was so much better than your brother’s taste was,” Inuyasha said as he patted his larger stomach, now sitting on the ground due to how heavy his belly was as both teens struggled from within trying to get free. As the teens struggled, it created bubbles in Inuyasha’s stomach causing him to let out a massive belch, pulling most of the remaining air from his stomach. Inuyasha continued to rub what he could of his bulging belly, but after thirty minutes it let out a demand, calling for more food.

“Damn, how could I still be hungry? Two humans were able to fill me up last night. Oh well, I guess I’ll head back to the camp and see if Kagome brought any of that ninja food with her,” Inuyasha said as he then stood up and headed back to the camp, with difficulty due to his engorged middle throwing off his center of balance. When Inuyasha arrived back to the improvised campsite, he found that Kagome was still fast asleep. As he went through Kagome’s bag looking for something to eat, he looked over at Kagome and he noticed that Kagome was a little heftier than usual. Her breast, thighs and hip were all a little bit bigger and she had grown a bit of a spare tire belly. From what it had looked like to him, he guessed she had gained about twenty or so pounds over the past few months.

“I guess she’s been doing so much stress eating because of her exams, that she didn’t even realize she got deliciously fat,” Inuyasha thought. As he looked at Kagome, her scent hit his nose causing him to start drooling just thinking how great she must taste. He wanted to give her just a little taste so bad, but if he ended up eating her the rest of the group would get mad at him for eating Kagome. As he went back and forth on what he should do, he finally decided to just go for it, the rest of the group could join her as fat on his body. Inuyasha walked over and kneeled next to her, with some difficulty due to his belly, and licked the side of Kagome’s face with a wet slurp, causing Kagome to stir a little bit.

“MMM, you taste mouthwatering, Kagome,” Inuyasha whispered. This cause Kagome to stir a little and for her to see Inuyasha’s larger belly, but wasn’t awake enough to realize what he had said to her.

“So, you’re finally gaining some weight, it makes you look sexy. You’ve always been way too skinny,” Kagome stated before falling back to sleep.

“I guess she think this is part of her dream.” Inuyasha thought as he chuckled.

“Well I just had a nice, big dinner,” he said as he continued sitting next to her head, “And after tasting you, I think I’m ready for my dessert.” He then grabbed both of Kagome’s hands and placed them into his mouth. He began slurping up Kagome’s arms, like a piece of ramen noodle. Kagome would have fought back against him, if she had been fully awake. As Inuyasha slowly slurped up her arms, Inuyasha guided her body over his large belly, using it as an aid. After a few moment of slow slurping, Kagome’s head passed through the hungry half-demon’s lips. As Inuyasha took in Kagome’s neck, his stomach let out a demand for its food. Inuyasha sighed as he was hoping to enjoy slurping down Kagome slowly. Inuyasha took a gulp pulling her sizeable chest into his mouth. He stopped for a few seconds to get a taste of them before taking another gulp, pulling her in up to her stomach, where he began getting a better judgement of her taste and a good idea of how fat she has gotten. After a few minutes he took another gulp, pulling her knees just outside his maw, but in doing so Inuyasha’s stomach began hitting its wall. Sensing this, Inuyasha tilted his head back using gravity and pushing on her feet while taking multiple gulps as he finally got Kagome fully into his now overfilled belly. With the last swallow he heard a loud rip and looked down to see that his belly had grown so large that it had pushed out of his Robe of the Fire-Rat, ripping his hikigosh, causing his belly to be exposed. He then let out a sizeable burp as he licked his lips savoring Kagome’s taste.

“Kagome, you were the most delicious meal I have had so far,” he said as he laid down on his side and started to rub what could of his immense stomach, which was nearly double his size. He then let out a final long burp, causing his tummy to shake violently. He laughed, and then began to rub his belly again.

“Man, if I thought I was getting fat before this then after I digest this meal, I’m going to be massive! If Shippo, Kirara, Sango and Miroku taste anywhere as good as you did Kagome, then my days of being able to walk are over,” he then fell asleep as his stomach broke down his three meals, the two teens had longed passed out from the lack of air and Kagome was still fast asleep, as he dreamed of fattening and eating the rest of his friends.

=====================================================================

In a far-off Castle sat the cloaked figure on the floor, “So my venom worked, soon Inuyasha and the rest of his group won’t be an issue.” There is a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning revealing two figures standing over their shoulder on both sides.

“And have you two completed your mission,” the cloaked figured asked.

“We have, the rest of Inuyasha’s group has been captured and chained in the dungeon. They also have been given the same venom as Inuyasha, though not as strong as his dose,” the figure of the left side said.

“Good, now make sure you two greet Inuyasha when he wakes in the morning, we wouldn’t want him to not know where he could find his friends at,” the cloaked figured said flashing an evil grin. 

To be continued


End file.
